The use of emulsions of water in trichlorotrifluoroethane for the cleaning of parts and various objects is well-known. These emulsions make it possible in effect to eliminate in a single operation greasy dirt which is soluble in trichlorotrifluoroethane and dirt which is soluble in water, such as mineral salts and residues of the fluxes used in soldering. Such emulsions, however, are not stable and this limits their use.